


The Musicians Fall

by yukieternity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, harry potter founders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukieternity/pseuds/yukieternity
Summary: When ginger sees the love of her life Samus has another woman on his arms, her heart breaks, and so too does her mind as she finally releases all the pent up anger and hurt she's been harboring.





	The Musicians Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I had bopping in my head for a while, it's got some songs in it, and at the end 4 people are singing so the text is edited so you can tell who it is underlined is Ginger, Bold is Maria, Italics is slytherin, normal is Ravenclaw, however a mix of the three means it's all four of them. Anyway the songs used are ( Speechless-Naomi Scott, Crossing the Line-Tangled Adventures, Nothing left to loose- Tangled adventures, First Burn Lin Manuel Miranda)

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the series, no profit is made by me in making this fan fiction.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was silent, even the music had seemed to stop as the pair stood staring at one another. Her hair had been tamed for today, she’d spent hours the day before working with magic to straighten her hair, putting it into large curlers so that the small corkscrews were forced into larger ringlets. She’d even made sure to that her makeup accented the things he’d said he liked about her, her eyes bright gold, just like her father’s. Her dress was perfect, it was a fitted silhouette that’s skirt went to the floor to a train behind her, the bodice was stitched with golden embroidery at the edges, her shoulders covered in the golden shawl she’d spent days making. 

‘He looks immaculate as always’ She thought to herself, and on the tail end of that thought rose another. ‘So this is why he told me not to come.’

It had been a foolish request, she was Godric Gryffindor’s daughter, she  _ had to be here _ . Even if there were those like her step-mother and half siblings who didn’t want her there, even if her father didn’t want her there either, today was too important of a banquet to leave her out, especially because of the point of it: They were supposed to showcase the magic they had been working on for the last three years to the other schools. Herself, the son of Salazar Slytherin; Samus Slytherin, Helga hufflepuff’s son; Herald Hufflepuff, and the third daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw; Roxanna Ravenclaw

“Ginger, breathe..” The small voice was at her back, and it reminded Gingerette that she was not alone in this hall, that others were staring and that she was causing a scene...she took that breathe, and with it, the final straw hit the camel’s back. 

“So you’re just like your worthless father, a liar and a piece of trash who can play with the heart of one woman while another waits for you in the wings.”

The voice that came from her was edged with faint hysteria, and now everything made sense to her, he’d been avoiding her for weeks now, and everytime she managed to catch him he was short and terse with her, now she realized why, he was tired of her. 

“Gingeretta Anne Gryffindor you watch your tone!” The shrill voice came from the side, followed by the quick footsteps of heels, sounds she barely registered before the slap connected to ehr cheek. Blinking she touched the flesh, feeling it throb under her fingertips even as she looked up into the angry eyes of Marie Tenant Gryffindor, her step-mother and her father’s first wife. She was beautiful, Ginger had always thought that she and her children were beautiful, she loved her father, she’d only ever wanted his approval, his love, for a time she’d even tried to please this woman.

Now she understood, and her voice was whisper soft as she spoke. “Is this what you felt when he brought me home? This sense of anger, as if the world is crumbling at your feet…?” Ginger had learned at the age of 7 that she wasn’t Maria’s daughter, she was the product of an affair her father had with a wild haired muggle, she had seen a picture of her once, just once, before it had disappeared. She looked just like her mother except for her eyes, they were the proof of her father’s infidelity. The proof that she was his daughter even if he never vocally acknowledged her. 

The woman raised her hand again, and Ginger grabbed her wrist, squeezing it, her breathe coming out in soft pants. “No more...NO MORE!” Gathering her energy into her arms, she threw the woman away from her. 

“Ginger!” The booming voice froze her for one moment, and then she shook off the reflex, drawing ehrself up, her own voice filled the halls. “NO MORE.” The silence was so thick, she could have cut it even with her father’s sword...her sword. She’d had it made for him, a gift, and he wore it proudly on his hip. He wouldn’t have if he’d known it was from her, but her siblings had swapped the tags on it, and they’d taken the credit for it, no matter how she’d tried to prove it was her. 

“Ginger please.” The voice came again at her back, and she turned to look at them, her friends, Roxanna Ravenclaw and Herald Hufflepuff, she saw the look on their face, and she felt the last of her resolve crumble. “You knew...you  _ knew _ .” 

The rage came swift, and it pushed her curls out, the hair crackling with her magic, barely ocntained, they had been working on that recently, how to channel magic into new ways...and she turned to those assembled, a crazed smile on her face. “Esteemed guests! I know that you’re here to see us demonstrate our new magic, well, why don’t I start us off?!”

She took a deep breathe, the anger filling her blood, she was the strongest witch here, she would show them what that meant now.

“Here comes a wave meant to wash me away A tide that is taking me under Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say My voice drowned out in the thunder But I won't cry And I won't start to crumble Whenever they try To shut me or cut me down I won't be silenced You can't keep me quiet Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless 'Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me Don't you underestimate me 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless.”

The thrum of her voice filled the hall, the music filling it forcing all of those who were whispering into silence as they stared it horrified shock, as her dress billowed around her and her voice climbed higher.

“Written in stone Every rule, every word Centuries old and unbending "Stay in your place" "Better seen and not heard" But now that story is ending! 'Cause I, I cannot start to crumble So come on and try Try to shut me and cut me down I won't be silenced You can't keep me quiet Won't tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless Let the storm in I cannot be broken No, I won't live unspoken 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless Try to lock me in this cage I won't just lay me down and die I will take these broken wings And watch me burn across the sky Hear the echo saying:I won't be silenced Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless 'Cause I'll breathe When they try to suffocate me Don't you underestimate me 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless!” 

The air was abuzz, the others realizing that she was pulling in more magic, Roxanna moving forward quickly, trying to counter act her friend before she ruined everything.

“Ginger wait!”

The fiery red head spunt o face her friend, her eyes glowing with the magic her song had invoked.

“This has to stop now, whatever it is that you’re going through we’ll fix it together me and you just like we’ve always done.”

“No! This has to stop now, this thing where you think that you’ve been my friend and don’t even hear how you condescend the way you’ve always done!”

“Ginger listen, I know it isn’t true, just look into my eyes now, I know you’ll feel it too. Ginger listen, I swear it’s not too late, so before another line gets crossed and everything we have is lost, just wait…”   
  
Roxanne reached out to her friend as she tried ot use her own voice to calm her friend, but she was surprised as the crackling energy returned in force, and ginger slapped her hand away.   
  
“Wait…? No I won’t wait. There’s a line between the winners and the losers, there’s a line between the chosen and the rest, and I’ve done the best I could, but I always knew just where we stood, me here with the luckless, you there with the blessed! And that line between the beggars and the choosers, is a line you never let me quite ignore, how I’ve tried to jump that great divide, but I never got the chances you were given. You don’t know how much I’ve been denied, well I’m not being patient anymore, I’m crossing the line, and I’m done holding back so look out clear the track it’s my turn!” 

Roxanne was shoved back, a wide circle of that crackling energy was forcing people away from the red haired girl, and even like this, Roxanna thought her friend looked beautiful, like a vengeful goddess as her voice swelled with emotions she’d always held in check.

“I’m taking what’s mine! Every drop every smidge, if I’m burning a bridge let it burn, but I’m crossing the line. And for us if we’re over that’s fine! I’m crossing the line.” The energy slammed into the others and brought them to their knees.

Now Herald fought the energy, managing to get back the outer edges into the small circle she’d made. “Ginger you’re angry, I get it, believe me I know what it’s like, but you are making a mistake. The path of hate is a dangerous track, you take one step and it’s hard to turn back, it pulls you along and though it seems wrong it feels right. Don’t you see this path you’re on leaves a permanent mark, it feels good at first then it slowly turns dark, with each passing day you’re further astray from the light. Suddenly you’ll lose your way and lose the thread, lose your cool then lose your head, every loss is harder to excuse, then you’ll see you’ll lose your faith and lose your soul, until you lose complete control and realize there’s nothing left to lose, nothing left to lose. Ginger, trust me, becoming the villain isn’t the answer-”   
  
“Is that what you think I am?!” The hurt in her voice was palpable as she looked at her friend, he stood in front of her his hand outstretched to her, but she shoved it away. “The path I’m on is a path paved in black, I’m taking that road and I’m not looking back, each twist and each turn leads me straight where I’m yearning to go, yes it’s true my path is dark but I see where it ends.”

Her eyes turned to her ‘family’, her father holding her step mother so she didn’t fall over, their eyes staring at her in anger and horror, her siblings standing behind them, trying to be protected by their fathers own magic, and she felt that familiar ache in her chest. “My rivals will fall as my power ascends, despise me, that's fine, I’m taking what’s mine even so! Not like you, you lost your nerve, you lost the game, but you and I, we’re not the same! I’m not lost, this fate was mine to choose, so I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains, lose each weakness that remains, now that I have nothing left to lose, nothing left to lose!”

Herald’s voice spoke behind her. “You have so much to hold onto-”   
  
“I only want my rightful dues!”   
  
“Listen please! You’ve lost your grip, and lost your mind, all’s not lost, don't be so blind, cut your losses, drop the IOU’s!”   
“Lose, I’m not gonna lose! I refuse, I refuse!”

Ginger moved away from his outstretched hand once more, struggling against her own magic now. “I lose no tears and lose no sleep, what I want I’ll take and keep, you can’t stop, the turning of the screws!” The magic forced him away from her and back into Roxanna’s arms. Seeing the fear in her eyes she felt something slide down her face, a tear. “Now...I have..nothing left...to lose.”

She could feel the magic pulsing inside of her, fighting for control, fighting to get free like she’d been trying to do for months now, and she finally just let go as her hair began to glow from the magic, arches of it reaching out to others in the room, one hitting her step-mother who gasped,a dn smacked Godric’s hand away, standing, the woman on Samus Salazar, the oldest son of Salazar’s line and Ginger’s lover, moved away from the man she’d been standing next to as the magic hit her as well, and even Rowen’s first daughter moved away from her mother. 

“ I saved every letter you wrote me From the moment I saw you I knew you were mine, You said you were mine, I thought you were mine.”

**“Do you know what Angelica said When I told her what you'd done? She said "You have married an Icarus, He has flown too close to the sun".”**

“Don't take another step in my direction. I can't be trusted around you. Don't think you can talk your way Into my arms, into my arms.”

_**“I'm burning the letters you wrote me You can stand over there if you want I don't know who you are I have so much to learn I'm re-reading your letters And watching them burn (burn) I'm watching them burn (burn).”**_ AS their voices swelled in each lyric, the room began to smell of smoke, the tapestries slowly starting to catch on fire.

**“You published the letters she wrote to you You told the whole world How you brought this girl into our bed In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives.”**

“Heaven forbid someone whispers ‘She's part of some scheme’ Your enemy whispers, So you have to scream! I know about whispers. I see how you look at my sister.”

_**”Don't!”** _

_ “I'm not naive, I have seen women around you Don't Think I don't see, How they fall for your charms, All your charms!” _

The other women’s voices fell away and Ginger’s own filled the hall, thrumming with her power, putting wheels into motion as her magic arched and rushed around the room, enveloping it as the fires grew bigger. “I'm erasing myself from the narrative, Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted When you broke her heart You have thrown it all away Stand back, watch it burn Just watch it all burn.”

**“And when the time comes, Explain to the children, The pain and embarrassment, You put their mother through.”**

  
“When will you learn, That they are your legacy? We are your legacy If you thought you were mine (mine, mine) Don't!”

The music ended, and the magic released into a shock wave, taking her last words with it, the woman collapsed and Ginger barely managed to stay on her feet, looking through the shambles of her hair right at him,t he love of her life, she saw the tears in his eyes as he realized what she had done. She had cursed them, to be forgotten to time, after they died no one would remember them. However, her eyes swiveled to the older man int he green robes, she watched his back straighten as her eyes collided in his own. With the last of her strength and magic, she pointed right at him. “A curse to you Salazar Slytherin, a curse to you and all of your blood. You will be remembered as you are, a spiteful old man who thinks that blood purity is all that matters, none will remember you for your good deeds, your house shall be cursed into the darkness that you have brought to your own family. I curse you to be hated as I have been hated for your very blood, and curse you to suffer eternal torment.” 

She coughed, and looked at her hand as it came away from her lips, crimson on her pale skin, her legs shaking and her vision tunneling as she heard him shout her name one last time.

“ _ GINGER!!!” _


End file.
